


Dinner Discoveries

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes dinner with a friend can lead to so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Birthday gift for HieiKag.

 

* * *

  
Kagome smiled as she stirred the pot of stew she was making. Today she was at her good friend and secret crushes house. They had met a few months prior when he had asked to rent the small cabin that was near the forest on the shrine grounds. Of course she was weary she did not know this young man nor of how he knew she even had a cabin on the shrine grounds. Of course she questioned the broody and secretive young man and he had given her a brief explanation.   
  
He was a genetically enhanced human and he had seen the cabin while flying, seeing as he had been grafted with Avon DNA. He asked around and found out that she was one of the few people who not only accepted his kind and those like it but helped them. So she had agreed to rent it to him on the condition that he not start any trouble.   
  
Which was not something she even had to mention. He kept to himself mostly and never went out of his way to have contact with her or anyone for that matter. He secluded himself in his cabin. Only leaving to pay the rent and go grocery shopping. At first she had let him have his space, everyone had times when they wanted to be alone.   
  
By the time the third month rolled around she made it her mission to try and get to know him. No one should be alone as much as he was but Kami did he make it hard! He would make up excuses, he would fly away, hell sometimes she couldn't even find him and she knew he was there! She was a miko for Kami's sake!   
  
So on those rare occasions that she could feel him but not see him she would just sit down and talk. She would talk about anything news, shopping, TV, hell she even started talking about her past in the form of 'fairy tales'. She figured eve if he wasn't there she would still talk, why not? What did she have to lose? Nothing absolutely nothing, but if he was there and listening then she had a lot more to gain.   
  
It was on the twentieth try that she gave up and stopped mid story. She gathered her things and was about to leave when his voice called out to her asking her to stay. You could imagine her surprise when he appeared next to where she was once sitting. That was the day she learned of his other abilities and he learned to fear her when angered.   
  
"Kagome?" She jumped and turned to face the speaker the spoon in hand. She sighed when she realized it was only Fang.   
  
She turned back to the stew, "Hm?"   
  
He laughed at her as he leaned against the counter next to the stove, "You were lost in la la land weren't you?"   
  
She huffed, "Was not…I was merely remembering things."   
  
Fang nodded as he watched her cook at his stove, her long black hair pulled back into a pony tail a yellow apron protecting her plain white sweater and black mid thigh skirt. She truly was a sight and he would be lying if he said seeing her look like a cute housewife while cooking in his kitchen did not give him a little manly pride.   
  
"Uh huh…" He looked at all the food she had prepared and arched an eyebrow at her back. "Cook enough?"   
  
She snorted as she lowered the flame of the stew and turned to him, "Hey mister you eat enough on your own plus Gazzy is coming over. You two could eat me out of house and home if you felt like it."   
  
He rolled his eyes, "We're growing boys."   
  
She nodded, "Uh huh mentally, now if you're not here to help get out of my kitchen."   
  
He arched an eyebrow at her, "Your kitchen?"   
  
She blushed, "Hai, I'm the one cooking therefore it is my kitchen."   
  
He sighed as he started carrying the finished dishes towards the dining room. She could have been mean and rubbed it in his face that it was her kitchen and he was merely renting it but she did not. It would not be like her to do so and for that he was grateful. He was glad that he took a chance and got to know her…well truthful she made the first move and he had responded after her many attempts. Either way he was glad because now he had a great and life long companion.   
  
He sighed as he placed the plates on the table and made his way back to the kitchen to grab more. He arched an eyebrow at the scene he came upon. Kagome was standing on her very tippy toes trying in vain to reach the bowls that were just out of her reach. He leaned against the door way and watched as she struggled to reach, now he should have offered to help her but with each attempt to reach the bowls her skirt rose a bit more.   
  
"Nice view huh?"   
  
He nodded not noticing that Gazzy was standing next to him. "Uh huh very nice."   
  
Kagome turned at his voice and jumped, "Oh! You're here already! Mahh Fang why didn't you tell me!"   
  
He blinked no longer in a trance and turned to his left and noticed Gazzy was indeed there. "Yo! What's up Gas Man? When'd you get here?"   
  
Gazzy smirked and high fived him, "When you were entranced by dear Kagome's back side…"   
  
Fang paled and dodged the spoon that was flung at him, "He's kidding Kagome just kidding!"   
  
She snorted and glared at him, "Uh huh."   
  
She turned to Gazzy, "Please go make yourself at him diner will be served shortly.   
  
Gazzy nodded and saluted, "Aye aye captain!"   
  
She giggled as he marched into the dinning room and once again turned back to her task of trying to reach the evil bowls who taunted her and her short stature.   
  
She jumped lightly as Fang came up behind her and easily reached for and grabbed the bowls, "Here."   
  
She blushed and took them from him but did not move, not that she could she was currently trapped between him and the counter. "T-Thanks…"   
  
She blushed and avoided his gaze. He looked down at her like he wanted to say something but pulled away. "No prob. You need anymore help?"   
  
She shook her head her face a bright red, "No I'm fine go entertain Gazzy…Kami knows what he might get into left unattended."   
  
He nodded, "You got that right."   
  
She leaned against the counter and placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart. What was that about? Yeah over the past month and a half he had been getting more friendly, using kind words and being touchy and what not. But that, that was really pushing it…Kami things like that only happened in shojo manga like Alice 19th. She shook her head and grabbed the bowls form the counter and moved to the stew. She quickly filled three bowls and mad her way to the dinning room to join Gazzy and Fang.   
  
Dinner was pleasant they made small talk and Gazzy repeatedly complemented her on her cooking. Even so things between her and Fang seemed a bit off but that did not stop her form sitting next to him as usual when they had company.   
  
She giggled as Gazzy slumped and patted his stomach happily. "That was awesome as usual Kagome- Chan!"   
  
She smiled, "Thank you as usual Gazzy-Kun."   
  
He laughed as he sat across from them. He pouted as he looked at Fang. "Mahhh Fang I wish I had been the one to find Kagome. It's not fair! Why did you have to find her first?" He laughed letting them know he was joking. "Anyways, congrats on finding such a beautiful and awesome mate." He slapped a surprised Fang on his back.   
  
Kagome blushed bright red and avoided Fang's shocked gaze, "Ano…Gazzy-kun we're…we're not mates…just good friends…"   
  
Gazzy laughed, "Uh huh and I'm a penguin…"   
  
He looked between the two of them, "Oh shit! You're not kidding!"   
  
He let go of Fang and looked solely at Kagome his face doing a poor replica of a suave guy, "Well then Kagome…." He arched an eyebrow at her, "Wanna go on a dat-OW!"   
  
He clutched his head which Fang had just hit, "No need to get violent."   
  
Fang rolled his eyes, "Stop messing around."   
  
Gazzy huffed, "Hey if you want her to yourself then act on it! She's an intelligent, beautiful young woman. She's not gunna sit around for ever while you get over your lone ranger act-OW! Stop hitting me!"   
  
Fang glared at him, "Then stop screwing around Gas Man."   
  
Gazzy huffed and turned big teary eyes to Kagome, "Mahhhh Kagome~! Tell him to stop hitting me~!"   
  
She laughed as she reached over the table to pat his head gently, "There there Gas Man if you stop edging him on then he wouldn't have reason to hit you."   
  
Gazzy pouted, "Woe is me you're ganging up on me! I changed my mind you guys shouldn't get together the world isn't ready for two of you let alone all the kids you'll-OW! STOP HITTING ME!"   
  
Kagome covered her mouth as giggles poured form behind her hand, she knew Gazzy was just trying to cheer them on in his own way but Kami if it wasn't funny. She sighed as she decided to take pity on the young man.   
  
She smiled at Fang as she gently laid her hand on his arm, "'Ne Fang-Kun I think you should stop hitting him. You might give him brain damage…"   
  
Fang smirked, "He's already to far gone a few more hits won't matter." She giggled as he relaxed next to her.   
  
Gazzy pouted as he held his head in pain. All he was trying to do was get them together and this was what he got in return? It was unfair but Kami if they weren't made for each other. Not even Max could calm him down with just a touch and that was saying something. Yeah he and everyone else in the flock thought that he and Max would get together but it seemed they were all wrong. Then again Fang seemed happier with the young woman sitting next to him.   
  
"Ne Gazzy-Kun are you okay?" She turned to Fang and gently swatted his arm, "I think you broke him!"   
  
Fang laughed, "Nah he was already broken."   
  
Gazzy snorted, "I feel the love." He looked down at his watch, "Oh man I gotta go! I'll see you guys another time." He stood up and hastily gathered his things. He did pause to look at Kagome, "Thanks for the great meal Kagome-Chan."   
  
He looked at Fang. "If you don't hurry up and claim her I might! Well ja!" He ran out of the house.   
  
Kagome blushed as she looked away from Fang, "He certainly knows how to speak his mind no?"   
  
Fang chuckled nervously, "Yeah, he's never been known for being subtle…" He laughed to himself as he looked at the young woman next to him. He blushed lightly, he had to admit what Gazzy had said about her being beautiful and smart was right on the dot. But he had forgotten caring, sweet, loving, hell the list could go on and on.   
  
Kagome chewed the inside of her lip; Fang was to quite maybe what Gazzy had said made him upset. Yes they were good friend's but she had to admit that she had fallen for him over the past few months. She had fallen for him and she had fallen fast, she loved everything about him. She shook her head, who was she kidding he probably just saw her as a friend. She sighed as she got up and moved to clear away Gazzy's plates.   
  
Fang watched silently as she gathered the Gas Man's plates and stared cleaning his spot. She would make a great wife or better yet a great mate one day. He blushed at that thought and was glad that he had the ability to blend in with his surroundings. He knew for a fact he was blushing like a fool.   
  
He jumped lightly as she placed a cup of tea in font of him. "I thought you might want some."   
  
He nodded as she sat down next to him. "Thanks."   
  
She smiled at him over her own cup of tea, "No problem."   
  
They drank their tea in silence, both sneaking glances at each other over their cups. What Gazzy said running through their minds. Finally the silence got to them and they both moved to speak.   
  
"So-"   
  
"Um-"   
  
They laughed as they looked at each other. Kagome leaned against him for support as her laughter took hold of her. It was just to funny they were both so uncomfortable that they both tried to fix it. Fang subconsciously wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her as they both tried to once again master the art of breathing.   
  
"I'm sorry you go first."   
  
Kagome giggled and nodded her head, "Oaky." She cleared her throat, "I was going to ask if it could get any more awkward but I guess we got our answer." He nodded still not realizing she was leaning against not that his arm was wrapped around her waist.   
  
He chuckled, "I was going to say something similar." They looked at each other finally noticing how close they were, their faces mere inches away. Kagome blushed but didn't move, maybe this was the chance she was looking for. Maybe just maybe he felt the same way…   
  
His breath hitched in his throat as he gazed into her eyes, her feelings for him swimming in them. It was true the eyes were a window to the soul and if what he was seeing in her yes was true… He slowly brought a hand up and gently caressed the side of her face, "Kagome…"   
  
She blushed nut did not look away, "Hai?"   
  
He smiled at her as he ran his fingers over her cheek, "About what Gazzy said…I really liked the sound of that…"   
  
He blushed as she gasped lightly, "So…so did I…"   
  
She looked away from his intense gaze her face red.   
  
He smiled as he leaned closer to her his mouth by her ear. "Then…would you like to make his words a reality?"   
  
She gasped and turned to him tears gathering in her eyes, "H-hai."   
  
He smiled as he caught her lips in a kiss.   
  
He broke it off a few seconds later and rested his forehead on hers, "Good."   
  
"HOLY SHIT!"   
  
They both pales as they turned to the door way to see a flabbergasted Gazzy.   
  
"When I said you should make a move I didn't mean at the diner table!"   
  
Kagome blushed a bright red and buried her face in her hands.   
  
Fang cursed under his breath as he lat go of Kagome and glared at Gazzy, "Why are you here?"   
  
Gazzy meekly pointed at a package next to where he was sitting, "I forgot my new book…but you guys can keep it. Think of it as a gift."   
  
Fang grit his teeth, "Thank you now get out!"   
  
Gazy laughed, "Yeah , yeah, you just want to ravage poor Kagome-Chan."   
  
Kagome meeped and turned away from them.   
  
Fang growled as he looked at Gazzy. "Run."   
  
Gazzy epped and ran for the door knowing Fang was in a bad mood. It was a good thing he ran because Fang was on his tail seconds later.   
  
Kagome sighed as she let her hands drop, shouting from out side reaching her through the still open door.   
  
She grumbled under her breath as she started gathering the forgotten dishes. She paused when she grabbed Fang's he wanted her to be his mate! That meant they would soon be living together, not that she didn't practically live at his house anyways. But he loved her just as much as she loved him!   
  
She smiled as she moved to the kitchen and looked out it's window only to see Fang and Gazzy playing a game of air 'tag'. She hummed happily as she did the dishes ignoring Gazzy's cries for help.


End file.
